


Touch

by dhamphir



Series: Sensuous Senses [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana likes to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: First line prompt provided by carinjo.   
> A/N2: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

The sun bathed her in a sliver of light through a crack in the curtains. The light and shadows accentuated her form, the curve of her full breasts, the plane of her flat abdomen, the outline of her toned muscles.

 

As a doctor and medical examiner, Dana had seen countless bodies, male and female. None had ever moved her, taken her breath away, like the one standing before her. Her eyes traveled from head to foot and back again. She felt her pulse quicken at the memory of that body responding to her touch.

 

Dana got out of bed and walked up behind her lover, slipping her arms around Jess and dropping a kiss on the brunette’s shoulder.

 

“Something interesting out there?”

 

Jess relaxed back into her lover’s embrace. “Not particularly.” She closed her eyes as a warm hand slid up her torso and cupped her breast, fingertips teasing her nipple to hardness. “Mmmm…”

 

The redhead smiled as her lover’s body reacted to her touch. “I love touching you.”

 

“I rather enjoy you touching me.” Jess’s smile was evident in her tone.

 

Dana slid her hand back down Jess’s body and took her hand in her own. Stepping back, she tugged on her lover’s hand causing Jess to turn and follow her back to the bed. “Lie down on your stomach.”

 

The brunette did as her lover requested. She let out a pleased sigh as she felt Dana’s oil-slicked hands massage the muscles of her shoulders and back.

 

The redhead methodically and meticulously mapped every inch of skin and underlying muscle and sinew of her lover’s back. When finished with Jess’s back she continued downward, massaging the brunette’s firm ass and shapely legs.

 

“Okay, roll over.”

 

Jess rolled over. “Mmmm, that feels so good,” she murmured as her lover started on her feet.

 

By the time Dana finished the massage Jess was asleep. Kneeling over Jess, Dana smiled predatorily as she gazed down at the form of her sleeping lover. She wasn’t done with Jess yet. She drizzled a dollop of oil on Jess’s sternum and began to spread it, gently kneading one breast and then its twin.

 

Grey eyes opened, shining with amusement. “I don’t think my breasts are tense.”

 

“Ah, but your pectoral muscles lie beneath.”

 

“True, but your current technique is not going to–” Jess sucked in gasp as the redhead’s oiled fingers left her breast, trailed down her torso, and slipped between her legs.

 

Dana leaned down. “And how is my technique now?” she whispered in her lover’s ear before sucking on her earlobe.

 

Jess barely managed to answer. “Good…”

 

Dana pulled back so she could gaze into Jess’s eyes. “Do you know what I love more than touching you?”

 

“Wh… what?”

 

“The way you respond to my touch.” Her fingers found that very special spot and Jess’s sparkling grey eyes shifted to fathomless obsidian. She smiled triumphantly. “Yes, just like that; feel my touch… feel me.” Dana claimed Jess’s lips in a passionate kiss just as the brunette orgasmed.

 

When Jess came back to earth she found herself cradled in Dana’s arms, her head resting on her lover’s shoulder. She drew in a slow, deep breath before murmuring, “Somehow I think you enjoyed that almost as much as I did.”

 

Dana smiled and kissed Jess’s forehead. “I told you – I love touching you… and the way you respond to my touch.”

 

FIN


End file.
